The Hogwarts Files
by Spooky
Summary: The X-Files' Mulder and Scully are sucked into the school from the Harry Potter Series - Hogwarts. They meet the kids and learn quite a few new things about themselves. (long fic) The story has been completed and will be updated frequently from now on.
1. Default Chapter

Scully groaned under Mulder's weight as he leaned on her, limping after having survived yet another encounter with the Consortium. "Why did we have to come to England?" she complained. "I mean, what was the point, Mulder?"   
"Look, Scully," he said through gritted teeth. "They're back. The cigarette-smoking man cloned them… they're back."   
"I'm not denying that," she replied, feeling irritated. "Who the hell told you about this?"   
"I don't know," Mulder replied. "Just some guy who came to my apartment, telling me that he had important news."   
"Great." Scully rolled her eyes as she helped him along, annoyed with him. "And you supposedly trust no one."   
"Well, he was my first new informant in ages!" Mulder protested. "I was starting to miss having them around." He smiled and Scully just had to smile back.   
"Fine Mulder, have it your way then." She checked her watch. "We have to catch our train."   
A few minutes later, the two agents were in King's Cross Station, waiting for their train rather impatiently. Mulder eyed a rather frightening looking woman with a vulture hat, with quite some interest. "You can't say this place isn't interesting," he said.   
"Yeah," Scully grumbled, cursing her stars. Sure, thanks to Mulder, she'd gotten to come to London. But some of these people didn't seem like the rest of the people at the station. "Come on," she said, tugging on Mulder's arm. "Platform 9."   
Mulder let himself get dragged along, despite the sharp pain in his leg, as he examined everyone closely. Aliens? Could it be? They were probably trying to learn how to be human. Well, they weren't doing a very good job. Fox Mulder was onto them. If Scully weren't there, he would have rubbed his hands together, and laughed maniacally. But if he did that, she would probably have him locked up once and for all. No point doing that.   
The two of them stood on the platform, Mulder still leaning on Scully to get the weight off his leg, while she was getting slightly crushed. However, she chose not to say a word. She wasn't in the mood.   
Meanwhile, the vulture lady was inching towards them, frowning at a miserable looking round-faced boy. "Neville, you'll be the DEATH of me!" she boomed.   
"Sorry, Grandmother," he stuttered.   
"No," she admonished. "Not sorry. I'm surprised that you have the least bit of magic in you." She suddenly glanced at Mulder and Scully, her face reddening, as she said no more.   
Mulder watched her with amusement, while Scully tried to move away, but with Mulder practically on top of her, she couldn't. "Oh yes," she mumbled. "Wonderful place. I am absolutely, positively THRILLED to be here." She was suddenly feeling rather cruel.   
"Oh Scully, lighten up," he replied. "It's not a big deal."   
"Mulder," she said, causing him to cower slightly. "We were FORCED to take two weeks off for working too much. I've wasted 3 of those days, looking for clones in England."   
"But it's been interesting, hasn't it?" Mulder pleaded.   
"Sure, fine, whatever…." She frowned. Mulder was too busy looking at a woman with a vulture on top of her head.   
"Neville, the only reason I'm letting you out of the house is, because I'm hoping that school will knock some sense into you. So far it hasn't, but I'm still waiting."   
"Yes Grandmother."   
The old woman folded her arms, shooting a Scully a dirty look that looked exactly like the vulture. Scully forced a smile on her face, and then turned away.   
Neville gazed miserably at his grandmother, while Mulder continued watching. What had the boy done? Meanwhile, the woman dropped a strange looking stick, a slightly polished one. Neville went to pick it up, mumbling something, when all of a sudden there was a flash of light.   
Mulder and Scully felt themselves floating backwards, into a wall. Scully was screaming obscenities at Mulder, which he found were not necessary, and the two were hurled against the wall, everything going black.   
A few seconds later, the duo found themselves sitting in the middle of the station, with a few people looking at them with concern. A boy with jet black, tousled hair (probably 15 or so) blinked at them worriedly. His green eyes seemed to drill holes through Scully's head as she examined the odd looking scar on his forehead. "Are you okay?" he asked.   
"Yeah," Scully said, getting up, and nearly getting pulled back down as Mulder clutched her to steady himself, as he tried to stand up.   
"Alright then." The boy smiled, expecting them to say something about his scar, but they didn't. Maybe they were foreigners. Their accents did sound American. But everyone was supposed to know… maybe they were sensible.   
"Come on Harry!" a girl his age exclaimed impatiently. "We better get going!"   
"Yeah, come on!" another boy yelled.   
"I've got to go," the boy named Harry said, smiling. "The train's about to leave."   
"Oh the train!" Scully exclaimed. "We have to go too." She yanked Mulder's arm, nearly pulling it out of its socket. "Come on Mulder."   
"Oh," was all Harry could say. He decided that they must be teachers.   
And Mulder and Scully got onboard, not realizing that they hadn't been on platform 9, but instead 9 and ¾. They also didn't realize that they were on the Hogwarts Express, ready to take an amazing journey to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
******************  
Scully sat back and relaxed on the train. She couldn't wait to go to the hotel, pack, and leave. She just wanted to go home, why couldn't her life ever be normal? At least this was a nice, normal train ride.   
Mulder sat back as well, a little bored, since Scully wasn't really talking to him. Then he raised an eyebrow as Harry and his two friends came into the cabin, along with the round-faced boy who had been getting scolded by his formidable looking grandmother.   
Harry smiled. "Hello."   
Mulder nodded in reply. "Hello."   
"You're going to get a howler for that one," the red haired boy told the round-faced one, Neville. "That flash… the ministry's going to have to work hard to convince the Muggles that nothing was wrong. And after getting in trouble with your grandmother – you're going to be in worse trouble now."   
"Don't remind me," Neville moaned. "Grandmother's been very upset with me, it's already our fifth year, and I'm still making a big mess!"   
  
Harry was frowning. "I wonder what will happen this year, I wonder if Voldemort will come for us."   
  
The red-haired boy shuddered. "Must you say his name?" He plopped down on a seat. "So much happened last year…"   
"Ron," the girl said. "It'll be alright. We'll all get through this and we're going to support Harry if anything happens."   
Harry tried to smile. "Thank you."   
"Let's not talk about this," Ron said, "there's no need to talk about it. We're just going to go back and go with the flow."   
The girl nodded. "That's right." She glanced at Mulder and Scully, who were staring at the group of kids, with wide eyes. "Hello."   
Mulder nodded in reply again. "Hello."   
"Hi," Scully said, her eyes narrowing.   
"This is Harry, Ron, and Neville," the girl said, pointing to her friends as she introduced them. "I'm Hermione."   
"I'm Mulder, this is Scully."   
The girl raised her eyebrow. "Those are interesting names."   
  
Scully laughed. "Well, we just call each other by our last names. I'm Dana, you can call me whatever you want. However, he-" she jerked her thumb towards Mulder's direction "-may not like being called anything but Mulder."   
Hermione gazed at Mulder, without saying a word. She stared at him for about two whole minutes, until Mulder looked away uncomfortably.   
"Not another Gilderoy Lockhart," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, laughing. Hermione turned around and scowled, then sat down.   
  
"So Professor Mulder," she said, "what will you be teaching this year?"   
  
"No," he replied, laughing. "I'm not a professor, whatever gave you that idea?"   
  
"Well," she answered, her face reddening, "most adults are professors of some kind in Hogwarts."   
  
"Hogwarts?" Scully raised an eyebrow, glancing worriedly at Mulder. "What are you talking about?!?"   
  
"Why, our school," Hermione replied simply. "It's Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Are you feeling alright Miss Scully?"   
  
Scully smiled weakly. "Yes." However, she did sit back, a little farther away from the kids.   
  
Ron nudged Harry. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was a Muggle."   
  
Hermione elbowed Ron, causing him to shut his mouth. "So what are you doing on your way to our school?"   
Mulder was gaping at her, wondering if this was true. This was strange, even for him. "We have to m-meet someone."   
  
"Oh, are you going to meet Professor Dumbledore?"   
  
"Sure, why not?"   
The children narrowed their eyes, then sat huddled together, as Scully whispered to Mulder. "Mulder, don't even humor them. We don't have to deal with this right now, I mean, let's just sit here. And then we can get off the train when the time comes."   
  
Meanwhile, Ron was whispering furiously to Hermione. "That is not a wizard or witch. They're Muggles. Don't you know one when you see one? Your parents are Muggles."   
  
"Yes," she hissed, "but Muggles can't really get on here! They seem clueless, they couldn't have known about it, unless…" She glanced at Neville. "Oh no."   
  
"Oh no what?" Neville seemed somewhat terrified.   
"You might have caused that… that's why they were sitting in the middle of the platform."   
  
"Oh, even Neville couldn't do something like that!" Harry replied with confidence. "Leave him alone, his grandmother's going to have a royal fit anyway!" Hermione glanced at Mulder and Scully, but kept her mouth shut, as she observed them.   
  
At that moment, a smiling woman with a cartload of food, walked in. "Would you like anything dears?" Scully smiled gratefully, ready to get something, but then stopped abruptly when the kids fished around in their pockets, pulling out some strange bronze and silver coins.   
  
"I'll have some Chocolate Frogs," Hermione said, with Neville asking for some as well.   
  
"I'll have Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," Harry chimed in   
  
"Same here," Ron said eagerly, his face shining as the woman handed out the candy. She turned towards Mulder and Scully.   
  
"Would you like some as well?"   
  
Mulder reached in his pockets, pulled out some pounds, and held them out. "I'm not sure about these."   
  
"Those wouldn't work sir," she said suspiciously. "You don't have any money, do you?" And she stopped smiling and wheeled her cart out of the cabin.   
  
Mulder sat there, flabbergasted. What was going on? This was all like a very bad dream. The same thought was occurring to Scully, who was slightly hungry at the moment.   
  
"I got Agrippa!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, holding up a card.   
  
"No way!" Ron cried out jealously. "I've been looking for that for YEARS! Well, some people have all the luck…. Could I possibly have it?"   
  
"Ron!" Hermione seemed slightly irritated.   
  
"Can I see that?" Scully asked, unable to take it anymore. Hermione handed it to her wordlessly; as Ron grumbled about how she wouldn't even let her own friends see it. Scully frowned as she examined the card. It was like a trading card, with some writing on it. She turned it around and gasped at the sight of a person smiling and waving at her. "Oh my God, Mulder?" He turned to her. "Look at this!" And she held the card out towards him, with her hand shaking.   



	2. The Hogwarts Files - Chapter 2

Mulder sat there for five whole minutes, grinning at the person waving at him. Once he started waving back, Hermione gently took it away from him. "Sir? Sir, I just want my card back." He let her have it, then turned to Scully, who was wondering if the clones had drugged him by any chance. He was acting a little too strange, even for Mulder.   
  
"That DOES it," Ron whispered. "They're not like us at all." Hermione frowned for the millionth time, while Neville was busy hoping that he hadn't done this, or else his grandmother would probably kill him. And all the kids at school would be so cruel!   
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville sat silently in the cabin after that. Mulder and Scully were silent as well, while Mulder wondered if these kids really were wizards and a witch. Could it be? Scully kept telling herself it wasn't true, that this all sounded like something out of a best-selling kids' fantasy series. No, this couldn't be true, not one bit. She sat there, in complete denial, wondering when the train would finally stop. The ride wasn't supposed to be this long.   
  
Finally, the train did roll to a halt. "Great," Scully mumbled, while the kids clambered eagerly to the window. "We're getting off, then tomorrow, I'm going back to my nice apartment, and having a nice long bath. That is, after I get back to DC."   
  
"I don't think we'll be doing that for a while," Mulder replied absently, causing Scully to glare at him dangerously.   
  
Hundreds of stagecoaches greeted them outside. Mulder gazed at them in complete alarm, while Scully tried tugging him away. "Come on Mulder, we have to go."   
  
"Was this our planned destination?" he asked. "Because I honestly think we planned this." Scully frowned as she looked around. "That's right," Mulder continued, "I didn't think so."   
  
"No time for jokes," she muttered. "This is absolutely no time for jokes Mulder!"   
  
"I'm NOT joking around!" he argued. The two looked at each other, Scully seething with rage. Perhaps it was PMS, Mulder decided, but this was going too far.   
  
"Scully," he said. "Can we just get into the coaches and follow these kids? Maybe it is SOME kind of school, maybe we can find a way out of here. We could have gotten on the wrong platform somehow."   
  
"Fine," she replied, trying to calm down. "We'll join those kids, okay?"   
  
"Fine." The two of them made their way towards the kids. "Do you mind if we sit with you?" Mulder asked politely. Though Hermione was convinced that those two were slightly mad, she assented, getting elbowed by Ron in the mean time. Mulder and Scully sat inside the stagecoach, relieved that they would be getting somewhere. But once the coaches started moving, the same thought occurred to them at the same time. Why did the coaches seem to be moving without the help of any horses?   
***************************   
Scully barely paid any attention to the children's constant chatter, but gazed out of the coach, hoping that this was a dream. She could handle aliens and government conspiracies, but this was expecting too much from her. Mulder was also starting to panic a little, since this wasn't what he had expected at all. It was one thing to nearly get killed by extraterrestrials, but sitting with kids, who claimed to be magical, slightly startled him. And people called him Spooky.   
  
The coach finally went through a pair of humongous open iron gates, the children gasping happily. "We're here!" Hermione exclaimed, with Harry suddenly showing a great amount of enthusiasm. Hogwarts was his home away from the pathetic excuse of the one that he lived in.   
  
Mulder gazed in awe at the pillars. This seemed to be a castle of sorts. "This place is amazing," he said. Even Scully cracked a smile and agreed. It truly was a wonderful place, just like something out of those fairytales she read as a child.   
  
"See?" Hermione whispered, poking Ron. "Either Neville just messed up big time, which I highly doubt, or they're not Muggles. They wouldn't be able to see this place, if they were!"   
  
"Oh you and your books," he replied. "Always learning about these things."   
  
"They are useful," she answered in a know-it-all manner.   
  
The coach finally stopped and the kids jumped out, clutching their belongings. "Aren't you coming?" Harry asked the agents, who could only nod numbly. They stepped out gingerly, following the group, though nearly getting trampled by the large crowd of children trying to get in as well.   
  
"The Great Hall," Hermione practically announced. She sighed happily, while the boys grinned. Suddenly, a stern looking woman with square glasses came towards them.   
  
"Potter, Granger, Longbottom, and Weasley," she said in greeting, a surprising smile forming on her face. "Good to see you back again. Take care this year, okay?" Then she turned to Mulder and Scully, her mouth slightly open. "And you are?"   
  
"They're some people that were on the train," Ron said helpfully. "They said they wouldn't mind meeting Professor Dumbledore."   
  
She raised her eyebrow; almost the way Scully did it. Mulder suddenly felt like running out and never coming back. "I don't think so, but you'll get to meet him anyway. Come with me," she said briskly. The two glanced at each other and followed her, their original feeling of alarm returning to them.   
****************************************   
"I'm Professor McGonagall," the woman said in a rather tense voice. "Could you tell me who you are?"   
  
"I'm Mulder, this is Scully."   
  
"Full names."   
  
Mulder gulped. "Fox William Mulder." The woman raised her eyebrows when he said 'Fox', but didn't do much else. She turned to Scully expectantly.   
  
"Dana Katharine Scully."   
  
"What are you doing at Hogwarts?"   
  
"Frankly, we're lost," Scully said. "We were supposed to be on Platform 9 at King's Cross and we thought it was the right train. Plus we're American, so we don't really know what's going on."   
  
The woman who had remained so calm, now had her eyes practically popping out of her head. "Really?"   
  
"We're FBI agents," Mulder offered. "But this time, we're on vacation."   
  
"Some vacation," Scully grumbled, but said no more.   
  
"FBI AGENTS?" the woman boomed.   
  
"Yes," Mulder replied, somewhat timidly. "Did we do something wrong?"   
  
"Did anything strange happen to you?" she asked, ignoring his question.   
  
"Well," Mulder said, his brow slightly furrowed. "There was this flash. And then we floated towards a barrier of sorts, but we didn't get hurt. Then everyone was just looking at us and…"   
  
McGonagall stared at him incredulously, then went inside the room they were outside of. "Stay here," she commanded, then pulled the strange robes she was wearing, around her as she walked in.   
  
"The nerve of some people," Scully said. "You'd think we did something wrong."   
*****************************  
"I'm Professor McGonagall," the woman said in a rather tense voice. "Could you tell me who you are?"   
  
  
"Muggles?" Dumbledore inquired, a look of worry passing over his face. "This isn't good at all! How did they get in?"   
  
"A flash Professor," she replied. "They saw a flash and floated towards the barrier to platform 9 and ¾. I personally don't understand what's going on here."   
  
"The Ministry contacted me," he said grimly. "Neville Longbottom did something strange with his grandmother's wand when he picked it up. They've been having a hard time getting the Muggles to forget about the incident. These two must have gotten in somehow."   
  
"But they shouldn't be able to see Hogwarts!" McGonagall protested unhappily. "What's going on?"   
  
"Oh you know Neville," Dumbledore answered.   
  
"How can you be so relaxed?"   
  
"I'm not!" he replied. "But they're just Muggles."   
  
"And we'll have to make sure they don't remember all of this," McGonagall said in complete frustration. "Things just seem to be getting worse. Last year was horrible…" She bowed her head in silence for a moment, causing Dumbledore to do the same. "Now we have Muggles IN Hogwarts. Wait till I get my hands on Longbottom."   
  
"Don't panic Minerva," he said kindly. "We'll do something. However those two have not had a good day obviously."   
  
"The woman's very touchy."   
  
"I see," he said, nodding solemnly. "Well, we'll allow them to stay one night in Hogwarts, how about that? Just to relax, then we'll let them go."   
  
"And what if they go insane after staying here?" McGonagall shook her head. "The reason we hide this place from them is because they can't accept anything different."   
  
"Perhaps they're different," he replied. "Let's just give them the benefit of the doubt. "Maybe they'll like to sit through the Sorting Ceremony? Arrange for two places at our table, but only once you see if they can handle it. Like you said, hysterical Muggles are no help at all, and will just disrupt everything."   
************************************************* 


	3. The Hogwarts Files - Chapter 3

"I don't believe this," Scully moaned. "This is an insane asylum! A beautiful one," she added after looking around, "but this makes no sense."  
"Does anything ever make sense?" Mulder asked, his expression so peaceful, one could say he was on a trip of some kind.  
"No," she replied. "Why are you so calm?"  
"Because Scully - I don't know if this is a dream, if it is, it's quite odd. And if it's reality, it's even stranger. But it's still very enjoyable," he said, a slightly blank look in his eyes. "So, let's just take everything in stride… go with the flow…"  
Scully turned away, annoyed, but realizing that everyone could see that she was very annoyed - she just forced a smile on her face. For some reason, one of the professors at the table was glaring at the two of them quite sourly. "Muggles," he whispered harshly to McGonagall. "How could Albus allow this?"  
"Severus, you know he has a kind heart. Those two must be exhausted after all of this, he couldn't just turn them away. We'll pull off a few tricks to erase their memories of this. Don't worry about it."  
"I don't like this," he said angrily. "And they get to sit here as well!"  
"What could we do?" she argued. "Leave them in some other part of the castle so that Peeves could drop by and bother them? That poltergeist is always bothering the students, we can't have him go after the poor Muggles."  
"Poor Muggles, you say?" He folded his arms and gave Mulder the evil eye. There was something he didn't like about that one. It was almost as if he wanted to be there, but the woman on the other hand, was doing a great job acting upset. He would slaughter Longbottom this year…. "How did Longbottom do this?" he asked. "He barely passes Potions every year, how did he manage to make such a huge mistake?"  
"Perhaps his grandmother's wand was doused with something special and he accidentally did something?" McGonagall replied. "Professor Snape," she added coldly. "Don't bother doing anything to that boy. We'll handle it."  
He scowled in reply, but settled back as Dumbledore stood up, welcoming all of the students back. "Welcome back for another year at Hogwarts," he said cheerfully. "I'm glad to see you all again. Last year was very hard for all of us," he added seriously, "but we will get through all of this together."  
The students clapped solemnly, a few wiping a tear or two away, as it had been tragic. Mulder couldn't help but wonder what had happened in this cheerful atmosphere. Then again, every place had its dark side.  
"And without no further ado," Dumbledore announced. "Let the Sorting Ceremony begin!"  
~X~X~X~X~  
Scully raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going to happen next. She watched as some slightly nervous looking children lined up, deciding that they were probably new students - or as they would say - first years.  
Professor McGonagall placed a tattered hat on top of the stool in front of the children, causing everyone to stare at it rather fixatedly. Mulder looked on in interest, wondering what this hat was supposed to do. It seemed rather ordinary, but he knew that it couldn't be. Suddenly, the hat broke into song, and he heard Scully gasp as she muttered that this just had to be a dream over and over again.   
The song was not too long, but Mulder was able to figure out that the school had four houses - Slytherin, which was obviously quite cunning, and from the looks of them - a bit cruel. Gryffindor was brave and Ravenclaw was clever, while Hufflepuff was hardworking. Quite interesting to know indeed…  
One by one, the children put on the hat, and it would scream out what house it belonged in. The kids from those houses would cheer happily, thrilled to receive a new Gryffindor and so on… The two agents saw that Harry, Ron, Hermione - and even Neville, were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Finally, this strange ceremony seemed to get over, and Dumbledore announced that it was time to eat.  
Scully glanced at the golden plate in front of her, which was now filled with delicious food, and dug in. Mulder dug in as well, but was well aware of the whispers around them. The teachers were busy making comments; the students could be heard, wondering who these two were, since they hadn't been introduced as new teachers.  
"Muggles," Snape was still complaining. "And they sit here with us, fully-trained wizards and witches."  
A man with a slightly alarming looking eye was gazing at the two of them, trying to understand what they were doing here. Another burly one was glancing in their direction, commenting as well: "Muggles aren't necessarily bad, yeh'll understand that soon. But I'm surprised that Longbottom coulda done all of this…"  
Mulder made himself busy by gazing at the Great Hall's ceiling, which looked exactly like the sky outside. Even Scully couldn't help enjoying herself a little as she looked around, amazed that such a structure could exist….  
The feast finally ended, with Dumbledore saying a few words. "And this year, we will be playing Quidditch again," he added, smiling. "Practice if you haven't been playing since the year before last, I want to see some great work out there!" Scully was too busy staring at his silvery hair and beard, to understand what he was talking about. He did look like a wizard, but it was so storybook-like!  
The children began filing out of the hall, leaving Mulder and Scully wondering what to do now. McGonagall approached them. "We haven't given the children an explanation as to who you are, but perhaps we should put you up in one of the houses." She turned to Dumbledore. "What do you say Albus?"  
~X~X~X~X~  
They were in Dumbledore's office and Scully was gazing at the moving portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses. She decided that she was going to enjoy herself, because even if this was a dream, it wasn't turning out to be so bad at the moment. So Scully smiled and everyone glanced at her in shock, surprised to see her act somewhat happy. Mulder grinned, glad that she was trying to enjoy herself.  
"We'll put the Sorting Hat on you," Dumbledore said, "to find out what house you should stay in for tonight." He shrugged as he brought it towards them. "If something caused you to penetrate through Hogwarts, you shouldn't have any problems with this. But of course, we'll find out." He placed the tattered hat on top of Mulder's head. "You first."  
Mulder sat there, wondering what house he would be in. He didn't really want to be in Slytherin, they were a nasty looking bunch. He couldn't handle spending the night over there. "A Muggle," the hat said, "but if you could get through, then I suppose I must sort you." Mulder gulped, wondering what would happen next. "You have a tendency of dropping that weapon you Muggles use," it continued. "A gun, right? But you've searched long and hard for a certain Truth. I suppose you're a brave man then, who has been through a lot more than the rest of them believe you have." Mulder nodded, nearly causing the hat to fall off. "Though you have your silly moments," it continued crossly. "But very well then…." Mulder clutched Scully. "GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!" the hat bellowed.  
Dumbledore nodded, pleased. Mulder took off the hat, and handed it to Scully. "I just put it on top of my head?" she questioned. When Dumbledore said yes, she placed it on top of her own head. "Hmmm," the hat mumbled. "Brave indeed, though skeptical. But I suppose that keeps your partner grounded, doesn't it? You both have had some trying times together, and though different, are indeed alike." Scully took a deep breath, wondering what would be next. "GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!" the hat screamed.  
Dumbledore took off the hat. "Two brave Muggles, huh?"  
"What are Muggles?" Scully asked, the curiosity killing her.  
"Ah," was his reply. "It's what we call people like you - non-magical folks like yourself. Not an insult, just our word for you." Scully nodded, pleased to have received some kind of explanation. "Minerva?" Dumbledore inquired. "Can you take these two up to the dorms?"  
"Of course," McGonagall said, stepping forward. She motioned towards the agents. "Come with me please."   
~X~X~X~X~  
"Now there's a boys' dorm and a girls' dorm," McGonagall said, leading them towards the Gryffindor tower. "So naturally, I'm going to put you two in separate ones. Mulder, you'll go into the boys' dorm. Scully, you'll go into the girls' dorm."  
"Yes ma'am," Mulder said jokingly, then turned his eyes to the floor, when McGonagall shot him a dirty look.  
"We've put extra beds in the dorms for the fifth year boys and girls," she continued. "They had some room, so we decided to put you in there. I believe you've met some of the Gryffindor boys and of course - Hermione Granger." Scully nodded in reply, somewhat relieved that there would be a familiar face around, even if it were a fifteen-year-old girl.   
They stopped before a portrait with a fat lady in a pink dress. "Password?" she asked, causing Scully to jump in alarm. Mulder blinked, still trying to figure out how this world had been hidden so well from Muggles in the past.  
"Diddlywinks," she said, with Mulder stifling his laughter.   
She led Mulder to the boys' dorm. "Harry?" she inquired, and the boy with the startling green eyes and black hair smiled.  
"Yes Professor?" he asked.  
"Could you possibly show Mr. Mulder around?"  
"Just Mulder," Mulder interjected.  
"Sure." Harry grinned. "So you're staying with us Mulder?" Mulder nodded and Harry asked him to come in, so that he could introduce him.  
With Mulder taken care of, McGonagall took Scully to the girls' dorm. "Hermione?"  
The girl on the train came up to her. "Yes Professor?" Her tone was more rushed, not as relaxed as Harry's, and certainly eager to please. "Do you need something?"  
"Show Miss Scully around," she requested.  
"Just Scully," Scully said, with a smile on her face.  
"Of course!" Hermione practically dragged Scully into the dorm.  
McGonagall left, rolling her eyes. Those two Muggles certainly were a pair.  
~X~X~X~X~  
"That's Ron," Harry said, pointing to the boy with shocking red hair that had been on the train. "Of course you knew that. And that's Neville. You met him too."  
"So you're not a Muggle sir?" Neville asked, trembling.  
"Actually," Mulder corrected, feeling sorry for the boy, "I am. But I don't think anyone's completely mad at you."  
Everyone in the room gawked at Mulder. "A Muggle!" Ron said triumphantly. "I knew it! Even Hermione didn't figure it out!"  
The other boys crowded around Mulder. "Dean Thomas," one of them said. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir," he added. "How did you manage to get through?"  
A look of admiration was on the other boy's face. "Seamus Finnigan," he said. "How DID you manage to get through? Is that lady who was with you, a Muggle too?"  
Mulder nodded. "But I didn't figure out how to get here, something happened, and we got transported to your train… and now we're here."  
"It's all my fault," Neville moaned. "I did that, I did something strange with the wand, causing you to come here. The Ministry's probably going to ban my existence!"  
"Wow Neville!" Seamus exclaimed, thumping him on the back. "You can barely do any magic, but now this? That's the coolest mistake ever!"  
"Yeah," Dean added. "Wow, I wonder how you did that!"  
Neville turned bright red, forgetting his problem momentarily. He was finally being admired for something, even if it was a mistake. But how had he done it? He didn't want to know; perhaps he would be forgiven. But then his misery settled back in. That was highly unlikely.  
Mulder grinned as he looked around at the six four-poster beds in the dorm, trunks and posters by the beds. This was a nice change….  
~X~X~X~X~  
By the next morning, word had spread like wildfire, that two Muggles had spent the night at Hogwarts. All the students were highly intrigued by this, wondering how and why they were there. Then word got out that Neville had blundered even more than usual and though some laughed about it, he became a bit of a celebrity as well, just like Mulder and Scully. By now, most of the teachers were actually amused by this, and enjoying it, even though this wasn't really a good thing for the magical community. Mulder and Scully weren't exactly that horrible.  
Mulder and Scully sat with the students at breakfast, watching them go over their schedules. "I wish school had been like this for me," Mulder said jealously, "but no…" Even Scully was slightly envious of the kids. No wonder most of them had been excited to come back!  
"Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures," Hermione said.  
"But of course the second class is with the Slytherins," Ron mumbled unhappily. Hermione nodded sympathetically. "And I'm still taking more Divination," he continued. "I hate Trelawney!"  
"Bad teacher huh?" Mulder asked.  
"You could say that again!" Ron replied. "She's too busy predicting garbage, including Harry's death. She's been wrong for the past two years."  
"Why Harry?" Scully asked with interest.  
"No need to explain it," Ron said. "You're leaving after breakfast, right?"  
Mulder scowled. "Yes."  
"I still can't believe this," Hermione said softly, without removing her gaze at Mulder. "I'm Muggle-born, I should have known… but it just seems impossible!"  
"Don't say that," Neville replied. "I didn't mean to do this!"  
"Let's not blame anyone," Scully said hastily. "Accidents do happen." Neville smiled gratefully, admiring her blue eyes, before looking away. The two agents' eyes met, with slight alarm.  
Breakfast was about to end and Harry looked up inquisitively. "Don't you find it odd that the owls didn't come in today?"  
"Is Hedwig gone off somewhere?" Ron replied.  
"Actually no - I didn't send Sirius anything. He's still in hiding," he continued. "But Dumbledore's taking good care of him. They just don't want Azkaban notified of anything. Now's not a good time."  
Neville looked on, slightly confused, but the other two nodded seriously. "Don't worry about it then," Ron said.  
"Well, I wouldn't," Harry said, "as I'm not expecting anything, but normally the owls do come in right now."  
"Owls?" Scully asked.  
"That's how we get our mail," Hermione explained.  
"Oh." She didn't know what else to say.  
"True," Ron said, puzzled. "They normally come in with something kids have forgotten, or something special now that school's started. But not a single one has come in…. not even one with your howler, Neville!"  
Neville shuddered. "Oh don't remind me…"  
"Well," Hermione said briskly. "We're about to be late for class. We better go. It's been nice knowing you, Mulder…" she seemed to bat her eyelashes for a second. "Goodbye Scully!"  
"Bye!" the two agents said simultaneously.  
Hermione walked off, with Harry and Ron at her heels. "But don't you find it odd?" Harry pressed on.  
"It's strange," Hermione said, quickening her step, "but I'm sure there's nothing wrong. Don't worry about it."  
~X~X~X~X~  
Mulder and Scully made their way to Dumbledore's office and were let in after a few minutes. "Hello agents," he said in greeting. "Did you enjoy your night?"  
"It was very nice," Scully said graciously. "Thank you."  
"I see you're enjoying yourself more, Miss Scully," he said, an amused smile on his face.  
She reddened. "Sorry, I was a bit confused. I still am…"  
"Understandable," he replied, waving his hand dismissively. "Hagrid doesn't have to teach a class until an hour from now, so he will accompany you to the gate, and take you to Hogsmeade. Then you'll just get on a train, we'll send you back to King's Cross."  
"Pleasure to meet yeh," a man with unkempt hair and a bushy beard said, holding out his hand. Mulder shook it, wondering about how tall this somewhat gigantic man was. In a minute, he was nursing his hand, as Hagrid had squeezed it quite hard.  
"We're glad you were able to stay calm," Dumbledore said. "Thank you for being such wonderful guests."  
"Thank you for being such a wonderful host," Scully replied, smiling. "We won't forget this."  
"Actually, I'm afraid you will. We can't allow you to have memories of this," Dumbledore said apologetically. "Sorry."  
This reminded Mulder of the MIB, but he chose not to say a word. Scully seemed a bit disappointed, she obviously had ended up enjoying herself, dream or not.  
"Come on," Hagrid said kindly, leading them outside. "Yeh mus' be eager to get back." The agents followed and soon found themselves in the horseless stagecoach. "Yeh mus' have been surprised to come here," Hagrid said conversationally.  
"Oh yes," Scully replied softly, staring out the window, trying to force herself to remember the beautiful structure. If only she hadn't been so mad at Mulder earlier, she might have had even more fun. This truly was an unforgettable experience, but sadly it would be forgotten. Mulder was also quite mournful, not in the mood to go back to apartment 42. Hogwarts was much more exciting than that.  
The gates opened, the stagecoach bumped along, getting closer and closer to leaving the school… when suddenly, it bounced against what seemed to be an invisible barrier, flying back into the gates. "Sorry 'bout that," Hagrid said, getting outside, as he tried to understand what was going on. He got out of the coach. "Be righ' back."  
Scully looked on in confusion as Mulder rubbed his head gently. What was going on? Why weren't they getting out? It couldn't be that Muggles couldn't get out of Hogwarts, right?  
Hagrid ventured out of the gates, trying to get out of where they had been, on foot - when suddenly his body was hurled back, slamming against the coach. Mulder and Scully bolted out of it. "Are you okay?" Scully asked worriedly.  
"Sure," he groaned. "But I believe we've got a problem on our hands. Yeh'll have to come back with me."  



	4. The Hogwarts Files - Chapter 4

The teachers had been pulled away from class, the students sent to the common rooms. Mulder and Scully were sitting there, utterly confused, as everyone paced back and forth, discussing what had happened.  
"It's an impenetrable force field," Dumbledore explained. "At least that's what it seems to be."  
"But how could someone do that?" McGonagall argued. "Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the wizard community! And no one's ever TRIED anything like this before!"  
"Perhaps they have, but they finally succeeded," Dumbledore replied.  
"Are you trying to say that we're trapped here?" Snape questioned, his face full of rage. "Are you trying to say that those Muggles are going to be here with us?" He pointed towards Mulder and Scully.  
Mulder got out of his seat. "Hey!" he exclaimed indignantly. "This is not any fault of ours!" He'd figured out that Snape was against Muggles and wasn't particularly fond of him himself.  
"Oh of course not," Snape sneered.  
"Of course not is right," Dumbledore said firmly.  
"Who could have done this?" the man with the huge blue eye asked.  
"Professor Moody, we can only be sure that this is dark magic," Dumbledore replied.  
"I know THAT!" Moody replied. "But who?"  
"It could be Voldemort," Dumbledore said, causing everyone in the room to flinch.  
"That makes no sense," McGonagall replied. "You're the only one he's frightened of. That's why he never tried taking Hogwarts, even when he had the most power he'd ever had before."  
"Could someone explain what's going on?" Scully asked, but everyone ignored her.  
"Could be someone who isn't afraid of you Albus," Moody growled. "It could possibly be a powerful Death Eater. You never know what's been going on… he could be aiding him."  
Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "This could be true, very true."  
"What are we gonna do 'bout them?" Hagrid asked, pointing towards Mulder and Scully.  
"They'll have to stay here of course," Dumbledore replied simply. "They're going to need to get used to life at Hogwarts, they'll need to understand who Voldemort is. I'll explain it to them. Meanwhile the rest of you, go back to teaching class. Tonight, we'll bring the students together at the Great Hall and explain what happened. I'm going to tell our new friends here about everything."  
~X~X~X~X~  
"You've met Harry Potter, haven't you?" Dumbledore questioned. The two nodded and he sighed. "Well, quite a few years ago, there was a wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort. Most of my kind prefers to call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Others just call him You Know Who."  
"That's why they were flinching?" Mulder asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Was he a wizard gone wrong?" Mulder continued.  
"You're not as ignorant as you seem," Dumbledore said, smiling. "You could say that. He was a Dark Wizard. VERY powerful. During his 'reign', he caused a lot of death and destruction. He killed tons and tons of people - Harry's parents were two of them."  
"Oh that's awful!" Scully cried out, her motherly instinct taking over. "He's an orphan…"  
"James and Lily Potter were some of our best," Dumbledore continued sadly. "But when Voldemort tried to perform a powerful curse to kill Harry, he failed, his power subsiding as well."  
"You mean, Harry wasn't affected by something everyone else would have been affected by?" Mulder asked, his eyes widening.  
"No. He was only a baby as well. He's quite famous in our community," Dumbledore said. "He lives with some awful Muggles when school's over - no offense to you. But it was the best we could do - they're his mother's sister and her husband, who have one child. The Dursleys." He peered at the two of them, his eyes glinting. "That's Harry's story. Voldemort was reduced to practically nothing, but lately he's been trying to come back to power. Last year, he came very close… and one boy died as a result. I'm amazed to see these children so happy. But that's the beauty of Hogwarts, it's practically home."  
"That's - I don't know what to say," Scully murmured, amazed by all of this. "It's a terrible story."  
"Voldemort's after Harry, it's all about revenge. Harry also has a godfather, Sirius Black, who was actually accused for the death of Lily and James - he supposedly betrayed them, along with killing thirteen people with a single curse. It turned out that another one - Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, was responsible for all of it. Sirius is out of Azkaban, a prison for wizards, and though some people got to see him last year - he's still in hiding. Now's not a good time to bring him out into the world."  
Mulder gazed at Dumbledore in awe, for once in his life, unable to think of something to say. Who would have thought that boy had been a part of such an amazing and horrible tale? "That scar," he said out loud. "The lightning shaped scar on his forehead - was it caused by when Voldemort tried to kill him." Dumbledore said it was true and Mulder sat back, numb.  
"How long will we be here?" Scully asked. "We do have certain responsibilities..." Mulder flinched, just imagining Skinner's reaction when he told him that he had no idea where he had been.  
"Well, it doesn't matter how long you stay here," Dumbledore replied. "We'll get you back where you belong… and if you're here for months, we'll send you back in time." He smiled reassuringly. "Please do me one favor."  
"Yes?" Scully seemed uneasy.  
"Don't panic. Don't let the children see you panic. We'll explain everything to them tonight, at least the best we can. But we want them to enjoy their year at Hogwarts. If they live in fear, they might as well surrender now."  
Mulder nodded solemnly and Scully did the same.  
~X~X~X~X~  
"What's going on?"  
The children were whispering excitedly as they gathered in the Great Hall, wondering what this important thing was. What could have interrupted class this morning, what could have caused them to gather them together?  
"Children," Dumbledore said, his voice clear and strong. "Please quiet down."  
A hush fell across the room as they all watched him attentively.  
"It seems that Hogwarts has been surrounded by a very strong force field. We've been trying to penetrate it, but it's not working."  
"That's why there weren't any owls here this morning," Harry said thoughtfully, nodding slowly. "But who could have done this?"  
"It must be the work of someone very powerful, perhaps even Lord Voldemort himself…" A few gasped, some screamed. "Or it could be someone helping him. We don't know who it is, but keep in mind… we're okay in here!"  
"Yeah right," Ron grumbled. "It's over, my whole life is over…"  
"Sh!" Hermione admonished. "It's okay, we can't worry."  
"Now, we can't receive mail, or leave… no one can come in. We don't have much contact with the outside world."  
"We're not going to Hogsmeade this year?!?" Ron cried out indignantly. "That just ruined all my fun!"  
"Stop complaining!" Hermione hissed.  
"But please," Dumbledore continued. "Don't panic. Continue to act as if this is a normal year at Hogwarts. Go to class; talk with your friends. Act normal. If you act afraid, then it's a problem. Just be yourselves please, that's all we ask of you. And we thank you for being so wonderful during these trying times. They will get over soon."  
As the students left the Great Hall, they couldn't help worry a little, but since they all admire Dumbledore, they chose to follow his advice. "We're not going to let this bother us," Ron declared and Hermione nodded, telling him that was the spirit.  
~X~X~X~X~  
The next morning, things had calmed down a little, even though they had no contact with the outside world. Mulder and Scully were still in the Gryffindor dorms, since there weren't too many other accommodations for guests. The kids were thrilled. The girls loved having Scully around to talk to and she wasn't a teacher! The boys were enjoying Mulder's company as well, after all Professor McGonagall wasn't ideal company.   
"We'll get through all of this," Harry said with determination, as he sat with his friends and the agents at breakfast the next morning. And after that, they all decided not to talk about it. "So Mulder," Harry asked, an amused smile on his face. "Are you actually coming to class with us?"  
Mulder nodded. "Sure. Why not?"  
"You'll love Trelawney," Ron grumbled.  
"You should have dropped it," Hermione said superiorly. "Scully and I are going to be in Arithmancy while you'll still be listening to Trelawney's garbage." Hermione usually was a bit of a 'goody goody', but lately, she wasn't shy about voicing an opinion when she had one.  
"Don't show off!" Ron replied; feeling disgruntled.  
"We'd better be off," Hermione said, smiling. "Herbology awaits."  
The group got up to leave, Neville still looking utterly miserable, while the rest of them acted perfectly natural. "We have it with the Hufflepuffs," Harry explained. "It's nothing special, but an important class in its own way."  
The agents nodded, wondering what kind of things they would encounter here. Scully watched in horror as Professor Sprout taught them more about Mandrakes. They were just like hideous little babies! Mulder happily chewed away on sunflower seeds after the professor conjured up some for him.  
Then it was time for Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. "He brings out some really strange looking creatures," Harry said, frowning. "And the Slytherins are never very kind to him, so no matter what we think, we like to be nice to him about it."  
"Mornin' everyone," a beaming Hagrid said in greeting. "Got somethin' new for yeh. I'm sure the Slytherins won' enjoy it, but who asked them anyway?" Mulder grinned, wondering what Hagrid had in store for them. "Beezletoms," Hagrid declared.  
"What?" Ron suddenly seemed very alarmed. "Beezletoms?"  
"Beezletoms." Hagrid went over to a huge fish tank, pulling out a strange looking creature. It had lobster claws, an eel-like body, and the head of a small kitten. Even Mulder had never fathomed that such a creature could exist, while Scully was busy trying to figure out if this was really possible. A small kitten's head on an eel's body? It couldn't be plausible… yet it was.  
A few Slytherins walked in, a bit late. "What the heck is that supposed to be?" a snooty looking boy with blond hair asked.  
"A Beezletom," Mulder informed him, gazing at the creatures with wonder.  
"I didn't ask you," the boy sneered. Mulder glared at him, amazed at the cheek of this boy. "Muggles don't belong here," the boy added as an afterthought.   
"Perhaps not," Scully replied irritably, "but it's not our fault we're here."  
"Of course not," the boy said. He turned to Neville. "You really did it this time Longbottom."   
"I didn't mean to!" Neville argued.  
"Bad enough we have Mudbloods here…"  
"That's it!" Hagrid boomed. "I won' tolerate that kind of language comin' from yeh! This is not a place to discuss who belongs here, it's a class…"  
Scully couldn't help noticing that Hermione seemed a bit hurt by the boy's comment. "It's a not-so-nice way of referring to Muggle-borns," the girl explained. "But I shouldn't let him bother me, he's just a horrible kid."  
Class ended when a Beezletom's claw pinched Mulder's nose, causing Scully to rush him over to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey performed a spell on it to ease the pain, then the two of them went down to lunch at the Gryffindor table. Hermione eagerly brought Mulder some lunch, mumbling something about how he must be feeling so horrible. "Looks like Hermione's falling in love," Harry murmured to Ron, feeling amused. Ron could only grunt in reply before gobbling up his lunch.  



	5. The Hogwarts Files Chapter 5

"Welcome to Potions," Snape sneered. "Students, please take your seats."  
  
Harry and Ron sat together, while Hermione and Neville were on the other side of the room. Mulder and Scully found themselves standing alone, with nothing to do. "May we sit somewhere?" Scully asked politely.  
  
"You don't belong here," he spat. "There's no reason for Muggles to be in Hogwarts."  
  
"Perhaps not," Scully agreed. "But since we're here, we would like to watch how the lessons are taught. May we sit somewhere?"  
  
"Sit by Potter or Granger," he said, turning his back towards them as he dug out a huge spellbook.  
  
Mulder sat by Harry, while Scully went over to Hermione. "He's dreadful," Harry whispered to Mulder. "This is the really bad part of our day. He obviously favors the Slytherins a lot more as well." Mulder looked up and saw Snape beaming at the boy who'd insulted Muggles earlier that afternoon.  
  
"Who is that boy?" Mulder asked with immense dislike building up inside him.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Harry said angrily. "He's one of the worst kids I've ever met. See his two friends over there?" He motioned towards two big oafs who had barely lumbered in on time. Mulder nodded. "Those are his sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle. Those are some of the worst Slytherins… ugh."  
  
"Mr. Potter, do you have something you want to share with the class?" Snape asked unpleasantly. When Harry shook his head, he told him that he better start paying attention, otherwise he was in danger of failing.  
  
"He also has a grudge against me," Harry said, before quieting down after Snape shot him another dirty look.  
  
Mulder and Scully walked out with the kids when class was over. "What a slave driver!" Scully commented. "And just because Neville doesn't understand what's going on, is no reason to embarrass him!"  
  
"He hates us all," Ron said gloomily. "And he always hates the Defense Against The Dark Arts teachers, he's been wanting that job for years!"  
  
"When do you have that class?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Thursday."  
  
Scully and Hermione went in the opposite direction as the others trudged over to Divination. The sickeningly sweet smell of perfume greeted the group, colorful lampshades caused odd colors to bathe the room. Harry and Ron led Mulder over to the circular table. They settled down as Mulder looked around with slight distaste. This woman did seem a bit wishy washy already.  
  
"Welcome my pupils," an airy voice said, while the whole class turned around to face her. She peered over her humongous glasses at Harry. "As usual, so much will happen to you…" Then her gaze shifted to Mulder and she seemed to bat her eyelashes the same way Hermione did earlier. She stroked Mulder's chin with her icy hand. "You my dear… you've just joined us. You have a sister…"  
  
Mulder jumped in surprise, while the two boys watched in alarm.  
  
"She lives in Connecticut, in a huge mansion, and bakes wonderful brownies."  
  
Mulder sat back, his face showing disgust. "Actually she was abducted by aliens when I was twelve years old and I've been on a quest…"   
  
Her eyes widened, but she tried to act unaffected. "Oh… your wife perhaps?"  
  
"Not married."  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"My family's dead." Normally Mulder would have ended up crying over this in the privacy of his own home, but this time he was enjoying himself tremendously, as he proved this woman wrong.  
  
"You have suffered a great deal then," she whispered, her face coming close to his.  
  
He pulled away. "Don't you have a class to teach?"  
  
She walked towards her armchair, drawing her million robes around her, as she did. For some reason, Harry noticed that two of her favorite students (and big fans of hers as well), kept glancing back at Mulder's direction.  
  
"Parvati, Lavender," Trelawney said lovingly. "I'm so glad to see you back again."  
  
"Hmm," Parvati replied, her head still turned, as she waved at Mulder.  
  
~X~X~X~X~  
  
Mulder couldn't get any sleep that night, which was obvious, considering his tendency to be an insomniac. The boys in the dorm were dozing comfortably, but he couldn't handle it. "That does it," he whispered, nearly tripping over Neville's wand as he got up. "I'm not a little kid, I can definitely handle a little walk around the school." With that, he snuck out of the dorm, though there was a rule against it for the children. But like he had eagerly declared earlier, while nearly tripping over the wand, he was no child at all.  
  
The portrait swung open and he stepped outside, the Fat Lady glaring at him. "I work hard all day," she hissed, "but no one lets me get my beauty sleep."  
  
"Oh shut up," Mulder whispered back, as the Fat Lady sputtered.  
  
The school took on a different look at night; it seemed even more magical, more mysterious as well. Suddenly he heard someone bang into a wall, mumbling something. He pressed himself against another wall, hoping it wasn't Snape. Snape was more likely to treat him just like he treated the rest of the students. The voice was feminine though, so he stuck his head out. "Scully!" he gasped.  
  
"Sh," she grumbled, rubbing her left temple. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing."  
  
"I was just getting myself a glass of water," she explained, "when I saw you sneak out. What are you trying to do?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Oh." She paused. "I should have known."  
  
"So now I'm exploring," he said, a slight little boy look appearing on his face.  
  
She had to laugh at his eagerness, but stopped when he clapped her hand over her mouth. "Sh!" He looked around, his eyes darting in every direction. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Ear Whump?" she asked, her voice muffled.  
  
He took his hand off her mouth as he heard a clanging sound. "That!" he whispered urgently, a crazed smile on his face that seemed even crazier in the dim light.  
  
"That?" she raised her eyebrow. "What is that?"  
  
Suddenly, a little man with beady eyes appeared in front of them, floating in midair. "Hello ickle Muggles," he greeted.  
  
Mulder let out a girlie scream. "Eep!" he shrieked, grabbing Scully's arm.  
  
Scully clutched him back, then pulled away. "Why the hell are we scared? We've seen more horrifying things!"  
  
"Good point," Mulder replied, pulling away from her.  
  
"You've been very naughty!" he taunted, dancing around, playing with Scully's hair as she tried to bat him away.  
  
"Stop that!" Mulder said indignantly. "I'm the only one allowed to torment her!"  
  
"Yeah thanks Mulder," Scully said, smoothing out her hair carefully. "Who are you?" she asked peering at the man.  
  
"Peeves the Poltergeist," he said, bowing mockingly. "Pleased to be at your service," then he knocked over some armor. "Now look at what you two did!"  
  
"But we didn't do anything!" Scully cried out incredulously.  
  
"BAD MUGGLES!" the poltergeist replied. "And look who's coming this way to see who caused all the racket!"  
  
Mulder and Scully turned around, simultaneously groaning, as Professor Snape stomped towards them, seething with rage.  
  
~X~X~X~X~  
  
"Detention," he barked to McGonagall. "These two are mooching off us and they expect not to be punished!"  
  
"But what did they do?" McGonagall asked mildly, eyeing the two agents.  
"NOTHING!" Mulder yelled angrily. "We didn't do a thing. That stupid poltergeist of yours knocked over a suit of armor and we're getting blamed for it?"  
  
"Peeves?" McGonagall groaned. "Snape, you're listening to Peeves?"  
"I'm sure they did it," he replied obstinately. "Peeves wouldn't lie about Muggles."  
  
"LOOK Mister," Scully said, standing up. She had that look that always managed to put Mulder in his place, but somehow it wasn't affecting Snape. "Listen to me!" she commanded.  
  
"Minerva, are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Snape asked, ignoring Scully.  
  
"She's not a child Snape," McGonagall replied. "You seem to be forgetting that."  
  
"That's right," Scully continued. "I may be a Muggle, but I'm damn proud of it! And Mulder and I are NOT children. We're not students, we're not really in Gryffindor… so you can stop treating us unfairly. Through no fault of our own were we stuck here. Do you understand me?"  
  
Snape seemed mesmerized by Scully as he nodded. "Yes…"  
  
"Good!" she said triumphantly. "Don't go around blaming Neville, it was a mistake, and don't blame us. And we most certainly did not knock down your precious suit of armor!"  
  
"That's right!" Mulder added, getting into the spirit of things, admiring Scully in her butt-kicking mode. Snape shot him a dirty look and he turned away.  
  
Scully sighed deeply. "So stop putting the blame on us. There's nothing wrong with our walking around the school at night, is there?"  
  
"Not at all," McGonagall said, "you're not children. As long as you don't cause any disruptions, which you didn't," she added, giving Snape the evil eye, "you're free to do as you please. Just be careful."Snape shot the agents a dirty look as he went out, obviously defeated.   
  
"I guess we'd better go now," Mulder said.  
  
McGonagall eyed his slightly small t-shirt and pajama pants. "Perhaps we should get you two some better looking clothes, as you seem to have a slight shortage of them right now." Mulder turned red, but Scully smiled graciously. "I'll have them sent up to you tomorrow morning."  
The agents turned and left, then were stopped for a minute. "Next time you encounter Peeves," the professor added, "just say that the Bloody Baron's coming."  
  
"Who's that?" Scully asked.  
  
"The Slytherin ghost," McGonagall said, a slight twinkle in her eye. "He terrifies everyone, but it's the best way to put Peeves in his place."  
  
Mulder smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"It was my pleasure," McGonagall said, smiling now - which was a bit rare as far as the agents had seen, "Fox."  
  
~X~X~X~X~  
  
The next morning, Mulder woke up to find decent clothes and a set of robes waiting for him. A note on top said: When in Transylvania, do as the Transylvanians do. With an amused smile, he pulled the robes around him, and found Scully wearing them at breakfast as well. "Quidditch today!" Harry informed them, as he beamed. "Angelina Johnson's the captain now and we're going to practice this afternoon, as soon as classes are over."  
  
"Don't you need new players?" Seamus asked.  
  
"We need a new Keeper now that Oliver Wood's no longer in Hogwarts," Harry said seriously. "I wonder who'll get the position."  
  
"Isn't that like the goalie in soccer?" Dean Thomas asked, a slightly interested expression on his face.  
  
"You and soccer," Ron said exasperatedly, but didn't say more, as he had always had a problem seeing the sense in the game.  
  
"Yes," Harry said, wondering if Dean was up to anything. He turned to Mulder, whose eyes were shining. "Don't worry, we'll explain it to you on the Quidditch field."  
  
So everyone was extremely eager for class to get over that day, including the two agents, who really were starting to feel as though this had become their second childhood. By late afternoon, most of the Gryffindors had gone down to the field, in order to watch the team… and perhaps the new Keeper, should he be chosen today.  
  
"Hello everyone," Angelina greeted, her eyes twinkling at the joy of her position as Captain.  
  
"Angelina!" two identical boys with the same flaming red hair as Ron responded.  
  
"Ron's brothers," Harry whispered. "They're twins - Fred and George. They're our Beaters. Now Angelina and the others are our Chasers, while I'm Seeker."  
  
"He was chosen in his first year," Hermione said proudly. "The youngest one in Gryffindor in one whole century!"  
  
Harry turned red as he continued. "See those three hoops that look like bubble wands on each end of the field?" Mulder and Scully craned their necks to have a look, then nodded. "You gain ten points every time a Quaffle goes through them."  
  
"What's a Quaffle?" Mulder asked, his interest growing every second.  
"This," Angelina replied, smiling. "First of all, I'd like to welcome you two to Hogwarts, but now I'll explain it to you." She held up a red ball. "This is a Quaffle. That's why we need our Keeper - he or she will prevent the ball from going in. Us Chasers try getting the ball into the opposite hoops." Then she held out two small black balls. "These are the Bludgers. They try to knock the players off their broom, so we have our two Beaters here," she said, nodding towards Fred and George. "They try to get the Bludgers out of the way." Then she held out a small golden ball, with silvery wings. "Our Golden Snitch," she declared dramatically. "Harry's very important as our Seeker," he gets to catch this and gain the team an extra hundred and fifty points. That means the team that has it, usually wins."  
  
"Amazing," Scully breathed. "It really is." At that moment, Fred and George glanced at her, and nudged each other excitedly.  
  
"So now that you know," Angelina said, a small smile on her face.   
"Would you like to try playing Quidditch? Or perhaps see if you can fly around on a broom?"  
  
~X~X~X~X~  
  
Scully watched apprehensively as Mulder took Harry's Firebolt and mounted it. "Mulder, be careful, you don't know what you're doing!"  
"Don't be such a worrywart Scully!" he called, kicking off. And the next thing everyone saw was a Muggle, flying through the air on a broomstick.  
  
"Oh my God," Fred said admiringly, "he's good."  
  
Scully, who had covered her eyes, moved her hands away to sneak a peek. Sure enough, Mulder was zooming through the air like a professional. "Oh my God." She was dumbfounded. "This isn't plausible…"  
  
Mulder whizzed by. "But it is!" he screamed with ecstacy.  
  
"Wow!" Angelina was clapping now. "If he wasn't a Muggle, and a grown one at that, I would have had him join the team!"  
  
The broom twirled around, going upside down, and Mulder flew straight towards Scully teasingly. She moved back, completely alarmed. "Mulder, I think you're starting to have too much fun with this!"  
  
"You should try it Scullyyyyy!"  
  
"No thanks!" she screamed back. "Get down now, the children need to practice."  
  
"I'm not getting down!"  
  
Hermione was gazing at him, googly-eyed. "Wow," she breathed. "He's so good."  
  
"Oh shut up," Ron replied rudely and she turned to him, sniffed, and went closer to Scully, in order to watch Mulder.  
  
Finally, Mulder realized that he was starting to make an idiot of himself, so he came back down, and got off the broom. "Thanks," he said breathlessly, handing it to Harry, who could only nod back, shocked. He grinned at Scully as he came towards her. "Not bad, huh?"  
  
"Mulder, you could have gotten yourself killed!"  
  
Angelina was shaking Mulder's hand. "Wow sir, absolutely wonderful job! But Professor McGonagall said we couldn't ask you two to actually play for the team. It wouldn't be right. Pity," she said broodingly. "We could use a Keeper."  
  
And that's when Dean Thomas smiled and held out a Nimbus Two Thousand. "I know Harry used to have one of these and even though they're not as good as Firebolts, I've been teaching myself how to fly around on one."  
  
Ron gaped. "You mean, YOU'RE going to play Quidditch?" He'd always gotten on Dean's case for liking soccer, which seemed to be a useless Muggle game. And that poster of the West Ham team, where the players didn't even move - ugh.  
  
"Yes Ron," Dean said, grinning. "But that's if the team will have me."  
"Let's practice then!" Angelina declared. "We'll see if you're any good."  
  
Mulder and Scully watched the practice session, amazed at the students' drive and determination. They whizzed by and Dean proved to be an excellent Keeper. "You're in," Angelina said, gasping after practice. "Great work!"  
  
"Can I have a go on your broomstick again?" Mulder asked Harry. Harry handed the Firebolt over rather obligingly and Mulder zoomed off.  
  
"Blimey!" George suddenly exclaimed. "I left one of the Bludgers out in the field!"  
  
And sure enough, Mulder came crashing down to the ground, though the Firebolt was unharmed. Harry held it protectively as Mulder rubbed his head.  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed worriedly. "He's so good, why did that have to happen?"  
  
Scully leaned down and gazed at Mulder. "Mulder, you okay?"  
  
"They call me Spooky," he mumbled. "I'm a key figure in a government conspiracy…"  
  
"He's delirious!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Not to worry," Scully replied, grinning. "He's fine."  
  
~X~X~X~X~  
  
"I was thinking about Mulder," Hermione said to Harry and Ron in the common room.   
  
"When are you not?" Ron replied.  
  
"I was thinking," she continued, ignoring him. "I was thinking that you're supposed to have some kind of magic to ride a broomstick. I mean, we just admired his riding talent because he's never ridden one before. We're used to seeing people fly around, but should a pure Muggle be able to ride one?"  
  
"You know what?" Harry responded, his brow furrowed. "You're making a good point here. Do you think Mulder is magical?"  
  
"He can't be!" Ron exclaimed. "Neville doused those two with magic, that's probably why he could ride it."  
  
"I should think it's worn off by now," Hermione replied.  
  
"But he doesn't even know about it!" Ron exclaimed. "I mean, he must notice he's different."  
  
"But even I never thought that this could be a possibility," Harry reminded him. "Remember my first year? I came here, still unable to believe it. The Dursleys hid my own identity from me! The same thing could have happened to him!"  
  
"He never said he was adopted though," Ron said, frowning even harder. "This makes no sense! Should we talk to him about his life?"  
  
"I think we should," Hermione said urgently. "Who knows? Maybe he's part wizard!"  
  
~X~X~X~X~  
  
Mulder burst into McGonagall's office, with the three kids close behind. Scully had also joined them, though completely unable to believe this. "I just heard that I had to have some kind of magic in me to have flown that broomstick!"  
  
"You flew on a broomstick?"  
  
"Harry's Firebolt. Practically all of Gryffindor saw me do it too!" He plopped down on the seat in front of her. "What's going on?"  
  
"You might still have some of what Neville did to you somewhere inside you," she replied. "Did your partner try riding?"  
  
"They tried forcing me," Scully said, sighing. "And I tried, but I could barely get off ground. I didn't really know what to do with it. But somehow, Mulder did."  
  
McGonagall frowned. "Odd." She looked through some parchment. "You live in the United States, yes?"  
  
"Yes!" he screamed. "I'm an FBI agent."  
  
She raised her eyebrow. "Now calm down Fox…" The boys snickered, while Hermione sighed dreamily. "Let me see here…" She poured through a list of schools. "Well, there is the Toil and Trouble School in upstate New York. Now I'll look through the list of students they wanted in the library. Or maybe you can do that?"  
  
Mulder nodded feverishly. "Sure. I'll do that." And he darted out of the room, dragging Scully along. The two of them ventured into the library's reference section, which smelled quite musty. After hours of going through the rolls of parchment, Scully found his name listed as a first year in the year 1972. "Oh my God Mulder, I don't believe this." Her mouth had formed a perfect O as she spoke to him. "Mulder, you were supposed to go to Toil and Trouble in 1972!"  
  
Mulder frowned. "What?" He snatched it away from her and then sat there, gaping silently for five whole minutes. "I don't believe this… and it says I ended up going to Alakazam in Alaska!"  
  
"But you didn't," she said, "right?" 


	6. The Hogwarts Files Chapter 6

Mulder was moaning, as he lay on his bed. "No, no, no…."  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Ron asked, wrinkling his nose.  
  
"I don't know…" Harry gazed at the man, who was moaning on his bed. "Maybe it came as a shock."  
  
"I don't get it," Scully said, frowning. "How could it be a shock? He believes in everything, every SINGLE thing. And what's he doing? He can't believe he's a wizard." Then she paused. "Alright, I don't believe it myself!"  
  
"No, no, no."  
  
"Maybe we should tell Professor McGonagall." Harry peered at Mulder through his glasses. "Or Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"No, no, no…."   
  
"Okay Mulder," Scully said, forcing herself to sound sickeningly loving. "It's okay Mulder, come on, it's okay."  
  
"But how could my parents hide it from me?" he asked. "What went wrong?"  
  
"We should check the rest of the library for information," Scully said. "Come on, let's go find out."  
  
"I'm a wizard Scully," he said, sitting up. "But I can't even enjoy the fact that I'm one, because I'm not even TRAINED! I'm nearly thirty-nine years old and I probably can't perform the simplest spell…"  
  
"Oh Mulder!"  
  
"And there's no way I can spend the next seven years, I have a JOB in the bureau… my life can't change now… I'm too old." And suddenly he grew very depressed, when he realized that despite the fact that every female in Hogwarts was in love with him, he was becoming an old man.  
  
"Mulder?" Scully asked. "Is this your idea of a midlife crisis?" She dragged him off the bed. "Now snap out of it!"  
  
"You could always get some books from Diagon Alley," Harry said helpfully. "Teach yourself some magic."  
  
"My parents hated me," Mulder said bitterly.  
  
"That can't be true," Ron said.  
  
"Actually they were never very nice to him after his sister was abducted," Scully informed him rather bluntly.  
  
"But this was a year before she was taken." He plopped back down on the bed. "Why did they hide it?"  
  
"Perhaps Dumbledore has some answers for you," Harry said. "Sure, this is Britain, but he's one of the most prominent figures in the magical community. You'll probably learn more about yourself."  
  
"But he didn't know about me! He called me a Muggle, the hat called me a Muggle…"  
  
Ron frowned. "That makes no sense."  
  
"No kidding!" Mulder replied nastily.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore does have his resources," Harry continued. "Do talk to him!"  
  
"In other words Mulder," Scully said, "stop that incessant moaning.   
We're going to pay a visit to Dumbledore's office."  
  
~X~X~X~X~  
  
"SO I AM A WIZARD?!?" Mulder collapsed into one of the chairs, clutching his chest. "I'm about to have a heart attack. How could someone hide who I was?"  
  
"Your mother was a witch…"  
  
"MY MOTHER WAS A WITCH?!?" Mulder turned to Scully incredulously. "Hear that Scully? My mother was a witch… a witch." Scully shook her head, making a mental note. Self-discovery doesn't work when you're nearing forty. You can't discover a secret so big about yourself at that age.  
  
"Your father was a Muggle."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Your father was a powerful Muggle, though, wasn't he? Some high positions in the government?"  
  
"You could say that. Though not as much as a certain black-lunged sonofa…"  
  
"Enough Mulder." Scully put her hand on his arm to quiet him down.  
  
"Well your father must have had some dreams for you, probably didn't like the thought of you becoming a wizard."  
  
"Why'd he marry his mother?" Scully inquired.  
  
"They did get divorced," Mulder replied, irritably.  
  
"Well, we don't have every single detail of your life here, Mr. Mulder."  
  
"Just Mulder."  
  
"Mulder." Dumbledore smiled in a saintly manner. "But your father did contact Toil and Trouble to tell them that you were going to Alakazam. And that's about it."  
  
Mulder made a sound that was close to a ferocious growl. "So no one bothered checking out the facts?"  
  
"Despite being a Muggle, he must have had friends in high places."  
  
"Great." Mulder smacked his hand against his head. "Just great…"  
  
"One of them was a wizard by the name of CGB Spender…"  
  
Mulder bolted out of his seat. "WHAT?!?"  
  
"I bet you he got us here," Scully suddenly mumbled.  
  
"No," Dumbledore replied. "He works for the United States department of The Ministry of Magic as well as having his high places in the government. He hid strange things from Muggles, in both jobs."  
  
"I should have known…"  
  
"There's been no Spender activity here for a while, so he couldn't have had you sent to Hogwarts," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"My father and that idiot orchestrated this! Why would CGB hide me from the magical community anyway?"  
  
"I have no answer to that," Dumbledore replied. "I can't even contact the outside wizard world."  
  
"Another question," Mulder asked suddenly. "Why did the hat call me a Muggle?"  
  
"Well, it was probably influenced by us calling you two Muggles…" Dumbledore said thoughtfully, stroking his silvery beard. "And the fact that you never thought you had such powers. Not to mention, it remained dormant inside you for all these years. You wouldn't have found out you weren't a Muggle, had you not decided to try riding a broomstick."  
  
"Great. And how come my mother hid her origin from me?"  
  
"You remember the early episodes of Bewitched?" Dumbledore replied. "One of the loveliest American TV shows… well, Darin didn't really want Tabitha to know about it or use her possible powers. You're a half Muggle, Mulder. Your father was probably a bit scared that his son would have more power… and that's all I can think of right now."  
  
Mulder gaped at him, dumbfounded, then stood up distractedly. "Thank you sir, thanks for all the information."  
  
~X~X~X~X~  
  
Mulder was very miserable the next morning. "They hid the truth from me Scully." She nodded sympathetically. "And this time, it was the truth about myself!"  
  
"I know Mulder…"  
  
"Agent Mulder, you're not a Muggle?" Neville asked, a smile of relief on his face.  
  
"Not entirely," he replied.  
  
"Mulder, I thought you of all people would enjoy something like this!" Scully told him. "So why aren't you enjoying it?"  
  
"Because the truth was hidden from me," he replied glumly. "And then of course -there's the fact that my arch nemesis is also a wizard. And then there's the fact that all I can do is ride a broomstick!"  
  
Hermione's eyes were gleaming. "Mulder, I'll teach you about magic," she said earnestly. "I'm not bad at it myself…"  
  
"She's the teacher's pet," Ron grumbled. "She's better than most of us."  
  
"Could you really teach me?" Mulder asked, a half smile forming on his face.  
  
"Of course!" she replied eagerly. "Tell you what, after classes are over, I'll teach you a little bit everyday! You'll know the basics…"  
  
At that moment, Professor McGonagall came by. "Mulder, we realize your predicament. You have a life of your own in Washington DC and we can't tear you away… nevertheless, you'll probably want to learn some magic as well."  
  
He nodded. "Hermione's agreed to teach me everything she can."  
  
"Oh." McGonagall actually glared at Hermione, something she had never done. The girl shrank back, alarmed. "I thought I could teach you a little bit."  
  
"If there's anything extra," Mulder replied. "But I don't want to be a bother…"  
  
"Not at all!" she said, laughing uproariously, causing Ron to clutch Harry in shock. "Not at all! I'll teach you everything you want to learn, don't worry about it. I'll give you basic knowledge. You'll still lead the life of a Muggle, but you'll have basic ideas, which are still better than nothing!"  
  
"Of course." Mulder smiled weakly.  
  
"Besides, I don't want Hermione's studies getting disrupted."  
  
"But she always does well," Harry said. Ron nudged him.  
  
"Well, I'll teach you every evening," McGonagall said, beaming at Mulder. "At eight. How's that sound?"  
  
"Great," Mulder said unenthusiastically. He just needed this.  
  
~X~X~X~X~  
  
"Welcome back to Defense Against The Dark Arts," Professor Moody growled. He was better known as Mad Eye Moody, because of the huge blue eye he had. Though he'd been through quite a bit himself the year before, he'd decided to stay on as the teacher of the class, which surprised Harry since there'd been a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher every year.  
  
Scully gazed at his huge eye as if hypnotized. "Wow," she whispered. Moody shot her a dirty look, then gazed at the rest of the class, rather fixatedly.  
  
"You'll have a lot to learn this year," he said, his eye suddenly focusing on Mulder. "Vampires and the Unforgivable Curses will be covered extensively this year. Be prepared…."  
  
They left the class, Scully slightly shaken. "And did you see how he kept glancing over his shoulder?" she asked Hermione.  
  
"We're used to it by now," the girl replied, "but he's definitely very paranoid."  
  
"Nothing wrong with that!" Mulder exclaimed and they all rolled their eyes, as they remembered his little speech about government conspiracies when he'd fallen off the broom.  
  
Potions was especially odd today. Snape didn't bother insulting him on the account that he wasn't really a Muggle. He also didn't say a word against him for being half-Muggle, since McGonagall had actually warned him before class started, but he made a point of favoring the Slytherins. He went around teaching them all how to make a potion to use against a dangerous creature, when he paused before Neville. "You're ruining it again!" he admonished angrily. "When will you ever learn?"  
  
"S-sorry sir," Neville stammered, his hands shaking as he poured in an ingredient that didn't seem to be being used by the rest of the class. Scully narrowed her eyes, wondering if she should say it to Snape, but that was his problem. No use causing the boy to have more problems.  
Suddenly, a pink explosion filled the air, and Snape was found covered in it.   
  
"Ugh!" he spat. It had ended up going into his mouth, but unlike the potion that he was requesting everyone to make, it tasted sweet. The pink liquid covered him from head to toe.  
  
"Oh no…" Neville started to move away, very slowly, backing away as Malfoy taunted him. "I didn't mean to…"  
  
And then suddenly, Snape surprised everyone, by smiling good-naturedly. "It's alright Neville," he declared. "It's okay." Neville couldn't believe his luck, but chose not to pursue the matter. With a wave of his wand, Snape cleared off the liquid from his body, but he did seem a bit different. He smiled sweetly at Scully as she walked out of class with Hermione. "Goodbye Dana!" he called and she glanced back, in alarm. 


End file.
